A su regreso
by Kyzara Ravenclaw
Summary: Antes del 7  Hermione regresa después de mucho tiempo, sus amigos recibirán una sorpresa ahora que ella ha decidido volver,y continuar donde se quedó  HH  totalmente Delusional.
1. Conmociones

**Disclaimer**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la señora JK Rowling,mejor dejar esto claro. No vaya a ser que me demande a mi también.

**A su regreso**

_por__Kyzara__Ravenclaw_

_«__Volver…__» _

Suspiraba ahogada en sus pensamientos

«_Al principio de todo…al mundo que por mas que quise no pude olvidar. ¿Pero cómo se enteraron de mi regreso?» _

La pregunta resonaba con fuerza en su mente, recostada en la soledad de su habitación, una soledad que la había acompañado por tanto tiempo desde que decidió alejarse de su mundo…de ellos…de él.

No había necesidad de perder el día cuestionándoselo, era mejor bajar de una vez, de seguro su madre ya estaba esperándola para desayunar, no tenía caso fingir que seguía dormida, no cuando la insistencia de la lechuza que le trajo el pergamino con la invitación esa mañana, de seguro había despertado a todos en la casa.

Bajaba las escaleras, aún inmersa en sus pensamientos cuando el "Buenos días" de su madre la hizo volver a la realidad.

- Buenos días mamá – contestó intentando disimular su estado - ¿Dónde está papá?

- En el Consultorio por supuesto – respondió con un deje de fastidio – a veces me pregunto con quién estará casado, si con el trabajo o conmigo.

- Madre, eres única – dijo sentándose a desayunar.

Un desayuno como cualquier otro de los que había tenido estos años, con la única diferencia de que esta vez, no estaba sola. Al menos la calma que sentía a su alrededor, se la proporcionaba su familia, y no su melancolía. Uno de sus deseos con este regreso era deshacerse de ella.

Iba por su segunda tostada cuando algo la saco del hilo de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Asistirás a la boda o no? – preguntó directamente su madre

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Qué si vas a ir?

- ¿Qué?

- Hermione podrías utilizar algo más de tu extenso vocabulario que no sea un monosílabo – sugirió su madre cruzándose de brazos

- No lo sé – dijo recuperándose de la impresión de haber creído que su madre sabía legeremancia

- Hija – su madre se acercó a ella – tarde o temprano debes enfrentarlo – apretó su mano

- ¿Qué cosa? – fingió demencia

- No a "qué", a "Quién" – enfatizando lo último - ¿O prefieres que diga su nombre?

- ¿De quién? – seguía ella

Su madre lanzó un bufido.

- A Harry – respondió arrastrando con calma cada una de las letras

El silencio reinó unos cuantos minutos, hasta que su madre decidió retomar la plática.

- Lo siento Hermione, no quería abrumarte más de lo que ya estas

- No mamá, no te disculpes – contestó con una sincera sonrisa – tienes razón, es hora de hablar sobre "eso", pero me gustaría hablarlo más tarde¿te parece? – ofreció

- Esta bien – contestando con una tierna sonrisa

El desayuno transcurrió como cualquier otro.

Después de despedir a su madre rumbo al consultorio, saldría a buscar departamento, pues había decidido vivir sola, aunque se sentía muy bien en casa de sus padres desde que decidió dejar todo atrás no podía permanecer en un solo lugar por mucho tiempo.

-ASR-

- ¡Pero porqué tardó tanto en volver! – acusaba Harry con su cicatriz contorsionada por el coraje que marcaba su mirada

- Vamos Harry, tranquilízate, no fuiste el único sorprendido por su partida – dijo Ron intentando relajarlo

- Es cierto lo que dice Ron – corroboró Ginny – a todos nos tomó por sorpresa la manera en que se fue, pero solo ella sabe porque lo quiso así. No tenemos derecho a cuestionarla.

- Harry – dijo la controlada voz de Luna – créeme que si la hubiera reconocido inmediatamente, no hubiera podido conversar con ella, Hermione y yo nunca hemos sido las mejores amigas del mundo

- Lo siento Luna, tienes razón – dijo Harry más calmado – no estoy enfadado por eso, es precisamente lo que dijo Ginny lo que me tiene así. El cómo se fue, el porqué se fue, el hecho de que ni siquiera se hubiera despedido de mí ni de Ron, era lo mínimo que se podía esperar.

Ron le hizo una seña a Ginny para que los dejaran solos. Ella captó el mensaje y se llevó también a Luna con el pretexto de haber olvidado algo en San Mungo, Ginny se había convertido en una gran medimaga.

Una vez solos, los dos amigos se pusieron a conversar más ampliamente sobre aquel tema que los había conmocionado esa mañana, cuando Luna regresando de uno de sus viajes para los preparativos de su boda con Ron, les enteró de haber visto a Hermione, su gran amiga la que se fue hace 7 años, bajando de uno de los trenes en la mágica estación King Cross.

-Harry en realidad no se por que te pones de esa manera – dijo Ron tranquilamente – Solo es Hermione tranquilízate

- ¡COMO QUE SOLO ES HERMIONE! – alterándose aun mas

- Harry, cálmate por favor- le dijo un Ron muy tranquilo – además, Hermione no es la única que pensó en irse después de la guerra yo también lo pensé. Todos aquellos sucesos nos marcaron a todos. Todas esas muertes, y claro la derrota de Vol-Voldemort

Harry se carcajeó con ganas de una manera que liberó toda la tensión en el aire.

- Vamos Ron, 8 años de eso¿y todavía no puedes pronunciar Voldemort sin tartamudear?

- Si, tal vez yo le tendré miedo a esa cara de serpiente muerta, pero tu – acusó señalándolo – le tienes miedo a Hermione – Jaque mate.

-¿¡De qué estás hablando?! - respondió Harry - ¿A qué viene eso?

- Te pusiste demasiado tenso cuando Luna nos lo contó, simple deducción amigo. Oh…¿será que estás enamorado de ella y por eso te pusiste así?

- ¡Claro que no! – soltó demasiado rápido – Ella, ella es…ella es…es como…!como mi hermana¡eso¡como mi hermana! – en el fondo sabía que las palabras de Ron eran algo ciertas.

- Como quieras, cambiando de tema ¿Crees que venga a mi boda?

- No lo se, ha transcurrido mucho tiempo desde que se fue, no se cuanto haya cambiado. Pero tengo la corazonada de que vendrá

- ¿Y por qué no vas y la buscas? – dijo Ron

-¿Yo¿Con que pretexto?

- ¿El de mi boda? – sugirió Ron

- No gracias, no me es muy convincente

- ¡Ah! Vamos amigo, sabes que te mueres por volver a verla

- Ron, basta

- ¡Lo sabía! – gritó Ron triunfante. Apenas iba a comenzar a saltar cuando un puñado de expedientes le cayó en la cabeza – eso no es muy maduro amigo – regaño sobándose la zona afectada

- Mejor pongámonos a trabajar, tenemos demasiado trabajo.

El trabajo en la oficina de aurores era siempre estresante, en especial para el Jefe de Aurores y su segundo al mando. Lo peor, es que las últimas palabras de Ron, no dejaban de repetirse en su cabeza.

_«Ve a buscarla»_

_«Ve a buscarla»_

¡Hola a todos! Este es mi primer fic, el cuál tenía pensado desde hace mucho tiempo, pero que por razones ajenas a mi entendimiento, no había tenido la oportunidad de publicar. Mi nombre (o Nick) es Kyzara Ravenclaw, una delusional de hueso colorado, así que la mayoría de mis fics serán seguramente de este pareja, tal vez un Captain Tsubasa o un Draco-Hermione algún día n.n, si te ha gustado, y crees que puedo continuar¿me dejarías un review? XD Acepto de todo n.n.

Atte. Kyza


	2. Visitas Inesperadas I

**Disclamer:** todos los personajes no son míos son de JkRowling. No vaya a ser que me demande a mí también.

_**A su regreso**_

Por Kyzara Ravenclaw

Visitas Inesperadas parte I

Luna y Ginny esperaban en el pasillo del ministerio la llegada del elevador cuando Luna preguntó

- Ginny ¿Que se te olvido en San Mungo?

- Eh...Luna… como decírtelo…Es que…si...si te hubiera dicho antes te habrías negado.

- Ginevra Weasley ¿A que me habría negado?-dijo Luna cambiando su tono de voz, cuando pasaba por ahí una bruja un poco mayor les prestaba atención.

- Antes que nada debes prometerme que no te molestarás ¿esta bien? –Después de un breve asentimiento de Luna Ginny dijo- Quiero ir a ver a Hermione, no quiero ir sola y…. ¿me acompañarías?- esperando la reacción de su amiga.

-¡Que! ¡Estas…. Completamente loca Ginevra!…pero como se te ocurre hacer semejante barbaridad…realmente estas loca – asentó caminando rápidamente en busca de otra salida llamando la atención de todos los que pasaban por el lugar, no quería ser cómplice de las locuras de su amiga.

-Me prometiste que no te enfadarías, ¡Por favor Luna acompáñame!- dijo Ginny en tono de suplica siguiendo el mismo camino que tomo su amiga, mirando a su alrededor para desviar la atención de todos los magos y brujas que las miraban - te prometo que será una visita corta por favor- le dijo cuando logró interceptarla.

-Te haz vuelto loca - dijo Luna un poco más tranquila- y como vas a llegar…"Hola Hermione ¿como estas?,¿Qué haz hecho en estos últimos siete años?"…así de la nada ¡cómo se te ocurre! – elevando nuevamente la voz

-Mira Luna, tu no me deberías juzgar, tu y ella no eran tan buenas amigas y le enviaste la invitación a tu boda… ¿ por favor?- seguía suplicando su amiga

- Mi caso es distinto, ella era como una hermana para Ron, era lógico que después de saber que había regresado, le enviáramos la invitación a nuestra boda, y yo no le envié la invitación se la envió Ron.

Ginny después de escuchar a Luna sabía que tenía razón, pero Luna también debía comprender que Hermione no solo había sido amiga de Harry y Ron, si no también había sido su amiga.

-¿por favor? – suplicó Ginny

Luna, al ver la insistencia de su amiga decidió acceder - Así que… te acompañe o no, vas a ir… vámonos antes de que me arrepienta.

- Gracias Luna

- Me debes una y muy cara. Aún así sigo creyendo que no es buena idea-dijo

- No te preocupes próximamente te la cobrarás y si es o no buena idea hay que arriesgarse... ¿No crees?

-No lo se… – contesto Luna con un deje de duda dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia el elevador.

-ASR-

Hermione trataba de escuchar a la agente de bienes raíces, la cual le mostraba un departamento cerca de Bristol, pero estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no le prestaba atención a las características de éste. No podía dejar de pensar en el pergamino que había recibido aquella mañana, la corta pero directa conversación que había tenido con su madre trayendo a su mente todas las aventuras y travesuras que realizo durante su estancia en Hogwarts al lado de sus "amigos"….."Amigo"……"el"…….Harry.

- ¡Diablos! - dijo sobresaltando a la agente que le estaba mostrando el dormitorio principal.

- ¿Sucede algo señorita Granger? - dijo

- No, nada disculpe prosigamos por favor - dijo tratando de prestar toda la atención posible ala agente.

- Como le decía señorita Granger, esta vista esplendida y es muy céntrico… - Pero ya no escuchaba ni una sola palabra de la agente pues "el" se había apropiado nuevamente de sus pensamientos.

-ASR-

- ¿Ginny estas segura que va a funcionar? - Cuestionaba Luna un poco incrédula, sentada en la cama de Ginny

-Si Luna, despreocúpate claro que va a funcionar….. Tiene que funcionar - le respondía mientras buscaba desperada un objeto dentro de su viejo baúl.

-Además no creo que se niegue a recibirnos, la falta de educación no es algo característico en Hermione. Tenemos un aliado a nuestro favor amiga – afirmó agitando suavemente la varita.

-¿te atreverías a usar magia en Hermione?

-Claro, aunque creo que eso no es necesario…Aquí esta, ¡por fin!...lo que nos va ayudar – dijo tomando un hermoso estuche con una pulsera de cristal dentro

- ¿Para que quieres ese estuche?

-El pretexto perfecto para ver a Hermione, es una pulsera que ella olvido en la madriguera la última vez que estuvo allí y después de eso se fue dejándonos extrañándonos a todos, eso es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella- dándosela a Luna para que la observara

-¿y crees que eso es motivo suficiente Ginny?

-Claro que no, también la vamos a invitar a la despedida de soltera, que tu próxima concuña Fleur, y tu queridísima cuñis o sea yo, te organizaremos dentro de varias semanas, ya le enviaste la invitación a tu boda, lo normal es que también la invites a tu despedida de soltera ¿no te parece?

-Claro- fue lo único que pudo articular Luna después de escuchar las locuras de Ginny siguiéndole la corriente, aunque no estuviera de acuerdo.

-Es hora de irnos-dijo Ginny, pero en ese momento le llego un memorándum comunicándole que la necesitaban urgentemente en San Mungo.

-Cambio de planes-dijo Luna con una sonrisa.

- No, solo los modifica un poco- dijo Ginny muy serenamente – así que vámonos.

Dirigiéndose a la chimenea para tomar la red flu.

-ASR-

Ginny estaba retrasada 20 minutos después de la hora que le había dicho a Luna que saldría de la reunión con los de más medimagos, estaba tan desesperada por salir de la reunión que no se había dado cuenta que la estaban llamando. Espero que Luna no este molesta pensó.

Después de la odisea que había tenido que enfrentar para convencer a su amiga, no se le hacia justo hacerla esperar demasiado

-Señorita Weasley, ¿Qué opina sobre el……pero ella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos

Por Merlín que no se desespere 

….señorita Weasley – y ella seguía perdida

Que todo sal…. ya no pudo seguir inmersa en sus pensamientos, ya que un fuerte grito la hizo volver a su realidad.

SEÑORITA WEASLEY ME PUEDE DECIR…….- lo único que vio fue el techo de la oficina donde se encontraba, la silla donde estaba sentada había perdido el equilibrio cuando se sobresalto por semejante grito.

- ¿Cayendo a mis pies Weasley?-le pregunto un joven rubio platinado arrastrando cada una de sus palabras, mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-¡Sueñas, Malfoy! – le contestó sarcásticamente tratando de no perderse en esa mirada que aunque lo negara la perturbaba en lo mas hondo de su ser.

-¿Para que lo niegas?, Sabes que soy irresistible – le contesto Draco con tono pícaro

-Creo Malfoy, que tu ego se fue a niveles estratosféricos-dijo Ginny

Draco estaba a punto de contestarle cuando fueron interrumpidos por el medímago que dirigía la junta –Señor Mafoy, creo que no tenemos tiempo para otro de sus cotidianos enfrentamientos con la señorita Weasley, estamos a la mitad de una junta no se si lo habrá notado y esto también es para usted- señalando a Ginny.

Draco y Ginny asintieron agachando la cabeza como si fueran niños que después de hacer una travesura recibieran el regaño de su madre y se dispusieron a tomar asiento para seguir con la junta.

-ASR-

Luna y Ginny estaban haciendo una odisea para llegar a la casa de Hermione

-Luna perdóname no fue mi intención tardarme tanto-decía Ginny mientras se abrían paso por los pasillos de San Mungo.

- Esta bien-dijo Luna Entre mas pronto mejor pensó

-Pero Malfoy siempre me desespera es un impertinente

- ¿Y Draco que tiene que ver?

Ginnny le contó el incidente que tuvo en la junta y como habían comenzado a discutir.

-Te gusta-dijo Luna

-¡¿Qué?!

-Te gusta –repitió Luna- y no es pregunta, es afirmación

-Estas loca a mi no me gusta Malfoy es un…prepotente,…..altanero……pedante…… patán...y…..y…..y…. Pero fue interrumpida por una voz detrás de ella.

-¿Ya se te acabaron tus insultos hacia mi persona Weasley?-dijo Draco

-La verdad Malfoy no quiero gastar mi saliva contigo vamonos Luna- jalando a esta por el brazo saliendo lo más pronto posible de San Mungo.

Por eso me encanta -pensaba el rubio mientras se dirigía a checar a sus pacientes.

-ASR-

Harry no había podido concentrarse en su trabajo pues las ultimas palabras de Ron, seguían sonando en su cabeza fuertemente -ve a buscarla- le repetía la vocecita impertinente de Ron cada vez que quería concentrarse en su trabajo.

No pudo evitar recordar a Hermione de todas las aventuras que pasaron en Howarts, de cómo siempre estuvo con el, como siempre fue su segunda conciencia, y de cómo su partida sorprendió a todos pero en el dejo un especial vació, pues ella era una constante en su vida una de las mas importantes y no tenerla cerca eso era algo con lo que se le dificultaba vivir.

‹‹Cobarde››pensó

-Maldición Harry concéntrate- se dijo tratándose de tranquilizar -cuanto tiempo estuviste esperando ese momento y ahora que se te presenta no te atreves a ir a verla.

En ese momento lanzó furiosamente los expedientes que trataba de revisar y salió de su despacho dando un fuerte portazo que se escucho por todo el ministerio.

-ASR-

Hermione regreso un poco frustrada después de revisar un solo departamento pues no lo había observado bien a causa de su juguetona cabecita que le estaba haciendo malas pasadas durante todo el día; había quedado con la agente que haría una nueva cita pues alegando que en ese momento no se sentía bien y que mejor otro día vería los departamentos.

Tenia que instalarse lo más pronto posible en un departamento, ya se estaba terminando la licencia que había pedido e su trabajo para ocupar su nuevo puesto en la agencia de publicidad, una de las condiciones que puso para aceptar el puesto en Londres.

_-Flash Back-_

_ Volver pensó, después de escuchar la oferta de su jefe de trabajar en la agencia en Londres y estar al frente de las relaciones publicas en la agencia de publicidad. _

_- Creo que ese puesto es perfecto para ti Hermione –dijo después de unos segundos y ver que Hermione estaba paralizada escuchar la propuesta – Eres la mejor en tu área, y traerás grandes cuentas a la agencia, se necesitas tiempo para analizarlo lo tendrás, pero te repito eres la mejor en tu área y necesitamos 'a la mejor en Londres'- haciendo énfasis en esto ultimo._

_-No creo ser la mejor, pero analizare su propuesta-poniéndose de pie y dirigirse a la puerta-pero no le prometo nada- dijo sin voltearse -Gracias- fue lo único que escucho de parte de su jefe cuando salía de la oficina. _

_-fin Flash Back-_

Estaba esperando a que hirviera el agua cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta, sorprendiéndola un poco pues sus padre regresaban a la hora de la cena ‹‹algún vendedor›› pensó

Aunque no contaba con la sorpresa que se llevaría al abrir la puerta.

-¿Ginny?... ¿Luna?...pero... ¡¿que están haciendo aquí

……………..

Hola quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejaron review 

En especial a Artemisa (hermana me diste muchas ideas Gracias por eso y por escucharme con mis ideas locas)

Todas las contestaciones a su reviews están en mi homepage para que los revisen

Yo se que me van a linchar por dejarles el capitulo en suspenso;

Quiero pedirles una disculpa por que me atrase en subirles el capitulo (se me borro y lo tuve que iniciar de nuevo) tratare de actualizar por lo menos cada semana o semana y media

atte. Kyza

Si te gusto deja tu review

(Se acepta de todo criticas, comentarios, opiniones lo que ustedes dejen será bien recibido)


	3. Visitas Inesperadas II

Visitas Inesperadas Parte II

**Disclamer:** todos los personajes no son míos son de JkRowling. No vaya a ser que me demande a mí también.

_**A su regreso**_

Por Kyzara Ravenclaw

-_No se que estoy haciendo aquí_… _Por que me deje convencer..._ – Eran los pensamientos que resonaban en la mente de Hermione después de la visita de Ginny y Luna mientras se dirigía a la madriguera.

Decidió aparecerse a una distancia considerable del lugar para tomar un poco de valor para reencontrarse con todos y con ellos en especial…con el.

- Ya estas aquí- se dijo a si misma, suspiro y toco la puerta.

Lo que siguió no lo esperaba, se vio envuelta en unos brazos regordetes que con anterioridad la habían abrasado con mucha familiaridad.

-¡Hermione querida!, estas hermosa- le decía la Sra. Wesley –Aunque un poco desnutrida no me lo podía creer cuando Ginny me dijo que vendrías a visitarnos pero ¡oh querida vamos di algo no te quedes tan callada!- decía la Sra. Wesley apartándose un poco para mirarla mejor, cosa que provoco en Hermione un momento de silencio pues no sabia que decir ante las muestras de cariño de la mujer.

-Eso será porque no la haz dejado decir una sola palabra Molly- decía una voz haciendo que las dos mujeres prestaran su atención, era el Sr. Wesley el cual se estaba acercando para saludar a su invitada.

- Me da mucho gusto volver a verte Hermione- dijo mientras saludaba a Hermione no con el mismo entusiasmo que la señora Wesley pero si con el recuerdo de una familiaridad y respeto que una vez existió.

-A mi también me da mucho gusto volver a verlos Señor y Señora Weasley- Fue lo único atinado que salió de su boca pues estaba seca.

Aunque no le sorprendió el saludo del Sr. Weasley pues ella sabía que la manera en que había hecho las cosas no fue la correcta y lo que menos quería era dar explicaciones pero sabía que dos personas se las exigirían en su momento.

-ASR-

_-Flash Back-_

_-¿Al parecer tuviste visitas?- la cuestiono la señora Granger a su hija que terminaba de lavar la ultima tasa._

_- Y ni te imaginas quien vino mamá_

_-¿Harry?, ¿Ron?-Pregunto_

_-¡No!- Casi qrita ante la mención de esas dos personitas que no quería enfrentar… no aún._

_-¿Entonces?- Pregunto su madre mas intrigada_

_-Luna y Ginny- Fue la respuesta de su hija._

_-¡Oh! ya veo, Y ¿para cuándo es la boda de Ron y Luna?.- pregunto la señora Granger._

_-Dentro de tres semanas, pero no vinieron a recordármela, vinieron a invitarme a cenar dentro de unos días a la madriguera…y…-pero fue interrumpida por su madre._

_-¿Piensas asistir?-Le pregunto su mamá alzando una ceja ante la duda y el interés._

_- No pienso…- Al ver la mirada de su madre termino diciéndole- tengo que asistir- su madre casi se tiene que sostener del encimadera para no caerse._

_-¿Cómo está eso de que TIENES que asistir?- Poniendo énfasis en tienes, ante la pregunta de su madre, Hermione no pudo sostenerle la mirada y empezó un largo discurso de cómo es que Luna y Ginny la convencieron poniendo de ante mano que la gran mayoría de sus amigos ya sabían de su regreso y querían hacerle una bienvenida en donde el punto de reunión era la madriguera la cual ella solo acepto con la condición de que solo estuvieran los amigos más allegados a ella, que sus padres estuvieran invitados._

_.Al terminar su pequeño discurso su madre no pudo evitar reírse y decirle a su hija-Así que nos utilizaste como pretexto para no afrontarlos sola, ¿Verdad?... – creo que lo mejor es que vayas sola._

_-Pero mamá –Intento objetar Hermione._

_-Pero nada querida._

_-Aquí están mis dos amores…-Al ver las miradas que compartían su esposa e hija el señor Granger les pregunto-¿Sucede algo?._

_- Nada querido- fue la respuesta de su esposa, la cual con una sonrisa que solo el conocía le daba a entender que estando solos ella le contaría, caminado hacia el y llevándoselo de la cocina para dejar a una Hermione sumida en sus pensamientos. _

_Pero de lo que Hermione no estaba enterada que además de ella, un par de personas serán llevadas con engaños a esa cena._

_-Fin del Flash Back-_

- Querida, Hermione es una mujer adulta y ella sabe lo que hace.- Le decía el señor Granger a su esposa tomándole la mano y acariciándosela con el pulgar sobre los nudillos lo cual la saco de sus pensamientos. Lo que no sabía su esposo es que la señora Granger no sentía intranquilidad si no algo de culpa por dejar que Hermione fuera sola a la madriguera, pero su razón de madre le decía también que su hija tenía que afrontar sus fantasmas del pasado

- Lo sé querido, es solo…es solo que han pasado mucho tiempo desde que ella ha estado con ellos, yo sabía que tarde o temprano ella volvería a ese lugar pero...- Mirándolo fijamente perdiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos

-Creo que después de nosotros esas personas son lo más importante que ella tiene en ese mundo.- Sonriéndole a su esposa de una manera en la cual le transmitía toda la confianza que tenía en su hija, apaciguándola la inquietud que tenía su esposa.

-Está bien confiare mas en ella.- Respondió la Señora Granger suspirando un poco más tranquila ante el apoyo de su esposo.

-ASR-

-Vamos Harry a mamá le dará mucho gusto verte, además me dijo que si no te llevaba mi castigo seria peor que una maldición imperdonable- suplicaba Ron desde hace mas de media hora – No seas agua fiesta además ya es bastante tiempo que no vamos a la madriguera y mamá no nos dejara en paz si no vamos esta noche, y te servirá para relajarte un poco que tienes varios días que haz trabajado mas que de costumbre.

Harry se giro para ver a su amigo pelirrojo que hasta ese momento estaba analizando algunos pergaminos dijo –Esta bien Ron tu ganas, pasa por mi dentro de una hora- le dijo a su amigo.

-Lo siento hermano no podre pasar por ti quede de recoger a Luna en las oficinas del quisquilloso así que tendrás que irte tu solo – mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, escapando de la mirada asesina de su amigo – Tu tuviste la culpa Harry hace media hora que estoy insistiendo para irnos que se me hizo tarde – cerrando la puerta tras decir esto, ya que su amigo estaba a punto de aventarle unos expedientes.

Ya solo en su oficina Harry se volvió hacia los pergaminos que formaban el expediente que estaba analizando el cual lo tenía que leer por quinta vez ya que su habilidad de retención estaba fallando desde aquella noticia.

-Hermione –fue lo que escapo de sus labios sorprendiéndose así mismo de lo que acababa de decir al mismo tiempo que recordaba lo que ocurrió días atrás.

_-Flash Back-_

_En ese momento lanzó furiosamente los expedientes que trataba de revisar y salió de su despacho dando un fuerte portazo que se escucho por todo el ministerio._

_Estaba decidido a buscar a Hermione, iba como alma que se la lleva el diablo, no se fijo y choco con una asistente de las oficinas de aurores haciendo que esta saliera disparada a mas de un metro y se lastimara, este incidente provoco que se tranquilizara un poco y haciendo gala de su caballerosidad y buena educación-Yo la acompaño a San mango- le dijo para qué fuera revisada por un Medimago; Cosa que provoco un poco de miedo en la joven ya que esta estaba un poco asustada ante la visión de Harry hecho una furia momentos atrás._

_-No hace falta señor Potter… de veras _

_-Claro que si, fue mi culpa así que yo la llevare-más que una petición fue exigencia provocando que la joven se estremeciera un poco y llamando la atención de los aurores que pasaban por ahí. _

_-Señor Potter sucede algo- dijo la voz del ministro de magia que estaba dando rondas por el lugar._

_Después de una breve explicación de Harry el ministro no le autorizo llevar a la joven a San Mungo ya que este se dirigía a su oficina para hablar de un asunto importante y delegando a otro auror la misión de llevar a la joven a San mungo para ser revisarla cosa que provoco un suspiro en la joven ya que no quería estar cerca de Harry. _

_-Fin Flash Back-_

-Tal vez si hubiera sido más cuidadoso y el ministro no me hubiera atrasado con esa reunión ya la hubiera visto.

-¿A quien hubieras visto, Harry?-le dijo Ginny que había entrado sin llamar.

-¡¿GINNY?- saltando de su silla ante la impresión.

-Tranquilo desde hace cinco minutos que estoy aquí tratando de prestar tu atención pero estabas tan ido en tus pensamientos que no hubo manera de que me la prestaras

-Discúlpame.. ¿Pero que estas haciendo aquí?-tratando de desviar la conversación.

-Venia por ti y Ron para ir a cenar a la madriguera pero sospecho que mi hermano se fue por Luna.

-Así es.

-De modo que no tienes escapatoria y no podrás usar uno de tus famosos pretextos para zafarte de esta- dijo sonriéndole.

- Aunque no se por que tanta la insistencia de Molly en reunirnos esta noche en la madriguera.

-¡Ya lo veras!- fue la respuesta e su peliroja amiga.

-ASR-

-Tú siempre tan puntual querida Hermione – Esta se exalto al escuchar la voz de de George Weasley que había aparecido en medio de la sala y la tomaba del brazo para tomar asiento junto a ella en el sofá –tranquilízate pequeña picara que conmigo no tienes por qué preocuparte,- le dijo con énfasis- no te voy a comer pero si tengo algo que reprocharte…

Hermione no sabía que esperar pues con el gemelo Weasley nada era predecible - ¿Así?,¿ Sobre qué ?- se animo a preguntar.

-Tienes ya varios días en Londres y no has tenido el atrevimiento de ir a visitar la tienda de bromas –al escuchar eso Hermione sintió un gran alivio con esas palabras- así podrás disfrutar del fabuloso descuento que tenemos para amigos y familiares que es del 10% pero claro como tú sabes verdad la crisis mundial tanto en el muggle como en el nuestro aplica una pequeña restricción que solo se aplica cuando la venta es de 150 galeones-continuo diciendo el pelirrojo y guiñándole el ojo al decir esto último.

-Gracias por el descuento George.

-Ya déjala en paz, además no es momento de hacer hablar de tu tienda George…

Aunque hayan pasado los años ante los ojos de Hermione en ese lugar todo seguía igual, la misma calidez las mismas situaciones casi las mismas personas pero sabía que la noche aun era joven y faltarían unas más fuertes.

George y su madre seguían en una animada conversación uno defendiendo sus habilidades en ventas y la otra diciendo la manera descortés en que estaba tratando a las visitas cuando se escucho una voz desde la cocina..

-Familia ¿Dónde están todos?-Era Bill que acababa de aparecerse acompañado de Fleur.

-En la sala- grito George

-Mamá no se qué es lo que estas cocinando pero si no vas ahora necesitaras un buen hechizo para arreglar tu cocina.-Le dijo esto cuando entraba acompañado por su esposa a la habitación.

¡Ahhhhhh!ves George todo será tu culpa – Tomándolo por el brazo con una fuerza que ni George sabía que tenía su mamá y lo arrastro con ella a la cocina para que la ayudara

.-ASR-

-Ron… ¿Cuál crees que sea la reacción de Harry?- le preguntaba Luna, cuando llegaron a la madriguera cuando este estaba por abrir la puerta

- ¿Sobre qué Luna?- Girándose hacia ella para mrarla mejor a los ojos.

-En un momento lo sabrás querido.- Apartando a Ron a un lado y abriendo la puerta ella –Señor y señora Weasley ya estamos aquí.

-¿Luna?, ¿Ronald?, ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? Tu madre, se estaba preocupando por la tardanza…hijo ¿Estás bien?- pregunto el señor Weasley al ver la cara de su hijo. Con la vista fija en la persona que pudo distinguir con el pelo si ya no enmarañado, si con unos rizos mas definidos desde hace siete años no había visto y había sido muy importante en una de las mejores etapas de su vida rodeada por su madre, Fleur y sus hermano Bill y George.

-¡Ron!- tuvo que gritarle su novia para que saliera de su embelesamiento llamando la atención de los presentes en el lugar y encontrándose con la mirada de ella.

….

Hola quiero agradecer por todos los que leyeron mi fic con anterioridad de eso ya ha pasado bastante tiempo, con este capítulo me sucedió algo que creo q a la mayoría de los HHr nos paso después de leer "Harry potter: Las reliquias de la muerte" , desilusión total. Además de que lo tuve que escribir tres veces porque las otras dos veces el capitulo se me borro asi que como dicen la tercera es la vencida.

Las respuestas de los reviews y otras aclaraciones están en mi homepage y muchas gracias a los que dedicaron su tiempo a dejarme uno para que lo revisen.

atte. Kyza

Si te gusto deja tu review

(Se acepta de todo criticas, comentarios, opiniones lo que ustedes dejen será bien recibido)


End file.
